The Office Hours
by Clara-Lis
Summary: This is a non-linear series of short moments ( I don't see why they should be one-shots), in which Vesper Lynd was never really dead and in which during and post-Skyfall, she and James Bond are forced to work together in the MI6, needless to say, mayhem, loads of sexual tension, quarrels and chaos ensue.


**A/N: Hello everyone! This story will be based off of several small moments (they can barely be called one-shots) I've been writing on James and Vesper, interacting in a more office-y, business setting, in between James' mission. As I wrote on the summary, this story is non-linear and goes on in moments during and after Skyfall.**

**_Context: Vesper Lynd was assigned by M to be the head of the MI6's financial department, a while after James was proclaimed dead. However, when he reappears at the MI6, the two meet again in a moment that many in the office called "The Last Temptation of Christ ordeal". As of age, Vesper is 36-years-old, going on 37 and James is 45-years-old._**

**Disclaimer: I hope I wont have to repeat this throughout the story, which is why I'm saying it now, sadly I am not Ian Fleming or Eon productions, therefore I do not own the James Bond Franchise or it's original characters. I do own however, whichever original characters I enter in this series' context and it's interludes.**

* * *

It's funny how it's when James sees her that he misses her most. When he thought she was dead, Vesper Lynd was a memory that haunted him on lonely nights, sometimes she was a ghost, sleeping next to him on the bed. Ever since they entered a relationship, his side of the bed was nearest to the door. The spot on his bed, the one in his flat, well, his former flat, was only hers. No other woman, no matter how many of them he bedded, none of them ever came near the imaginary sanctuary he had built for her there. Vesper was meant to sleep there, every night, by his side, clothed or not.

Now, he knew she was alive, there was no point in continuing these habits. There was nothing more that bound Vesper to his right side every night, but perhaps that hidden and subconscious desire for her to be there, physically.

He heard her voice, reprimanding the secretary, Mr. Walters, from inside her office. Vesper was a hard woman to satisfy, a headstrong and highly perfectionist workaholic who was also extremely short tempered. Poor Walters.

James knocked twice at the door, but entered the room without waiting for a response. He entered Vesper's office and motioned for the very nervous, very shaking secretary to scurry from the room, like a mouse running from a hungry feline.

Once he left, Vesper sat on top of Walters' desk, pinching the bridge of her nose. She crossed her legs and James was delighted to see some thigh through her very flattering, designer red skirt.

"Quit oggling me, Bond." She muttered, runnning her fingers through her hair, that cascaded past the height of her chest.

"I'm not." The double-O responded, not making the least of efforts to prove it. Vesper rolled her eyes at him.

"It wasn't the first but third time, I lost my temper, he's been doing the numbers all wrong—"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, but have you perhaps thought that there are problems beyond accountability involved? Problems that may or may not be interfering in the quality of his work?" Vesper sighed, she knew James had a point, there was no use arguing.

"I wouldn't know..." She replied honestly, shaking her head in dismay.

"It's okay to talk to your co-workers and gossip, Vesper. It's called socializing and it's only natural." Vesper nodded, stressed and exhausted out of her mind.

"I don't talk much, but I do hear. Walters' brother passed away last month. I'm sorry, but I don't see it as an excuse for a poor job."

"Well maybe not for you. Have I ever told you how truly cold you are? Has anyone?" Vesper glared daggers at him. "You'd make a hell of a mad killer, love." Vesper made a face of discomfort at this.

"You're so used to losing people that you've built yourself a very thick barrier, to prevent people from coming near you, emotionally and that is also one of the reasons as to why you and I my love, bury ourselves in work and _sex_capades. Trust me."

"I'll apologize and be less hard on him, I promise." Vesper responded, after a few moments of an almost ethereal silence between them. James chuckled smugly, obviously amused for having manipulated Vesper into feeling guilty, that was a damn hard feat. "You're an arse James Bond! You just came in here to inflate that ridiculously large ego of yours!"

"I've no ego when I'm with you darling—" He said with a large smirk, winking at her. Vesper threatened to throw Walters' staple at him and he rushed out of the room, laughing.

For a moment there, all by herself, Vesper managed to smile.


End file.
